


even light can't escape the darkness

by RainofColours (Celticheavens)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Extended Metaphors, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticheavens/pseuds/RainofColours
Summary: How a star fell into the gravity of a black hole.





	

Their coupling is a cosmic tempest that diffuses into infinity, a tale of how a star so brilliant fell into the unrelenting gravity of a black hole. It is almost inconceivable how the violence of their contact can induce the ethereal, almost delicate in its ephemeral existence, bleeding into the void in an aurora of an improbable future coalesced. What their unity brings is the birth of a universe, glimmering past the darkness that once repelled them, brimming with possibilities as endless as the constellations they nestle under.

Katusya is the light birthed from the hearts of stars — a radiant incandescence that chases away even the most enduring of shadows, his presence the comfort of an eternal warmth, staying, until dusk becomes dawn once more. He oscillates, supporting and watchful, invigorating all graced by his light, a reminder that something awaits past the darkness. Yet, when he feels the weight of an eclipse impending, he returns, adamant and passionate, searing past the wither into a life renewed, a blinding intensity that imbues as much as it exhausts.

Seto is the core around which black holes revolve — demanding and all consuming, envy and want accumulating into a power immense enough to shatter worlds, but still inadequate in filling the emptiness that has become an indelible part of his existence. Insatiable in his search for that which he lacks, he devours all he touches, only then able to expel a light as luminous as the one that eludes. It takes a perfect precision to fall into that precarious belt that teeters before his event horizon, the perennial home of other stars (un)fortunate enough to orbit his undying hunger. He is deranged and dangerous, but holds an undeniable attraction that even stars as bright as Katsuya can’t escape.

The resolute blaze of a star against the coldness of the perpetual void, a discordant union that exists in the disharmony of their entropy. Where their centre is the imbalance of give or take, but never both, of an incessant greed for an essence kindled, an impossible equilibrium in which the geodesic of their fates lie. When the scale tips and one falters, their collision brings about a devastation that echoes for millennia, shards of futures unrealised scattered across the universe, their dying embers forewarning all of how the darkness enticed the light.

As their stardust fades into the space between all that could’ve been and never will be, their demise lingers in hushed whispers of how the confluence of natures that disparate was never meant to be. That no matter how bright the hope of their beginnings shone, it will only be mirrored by the magnitude of their destruction. Returning to the halcyon days of their separation, all that remain are the muted shadow of a lustre stolen, and a vacuum even more desperate in its hunger adrift in the expanse, the nihility of a purpose found and lost the new eternity that binds.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short inspired by texts exchanged between daemon_angelus and myself, specifically from her comments about how she inferred Katsuya as a child of stars, and Seto as a black hole from the way I write them. Admittedly I do lapse rather often into astronomy related metaphors, so it seems like my constant echoing of how Katsuya is light personified, and Seto is a single, or every facet of darkness rubbed off onto her.
> 
> Because I was feeling beyond honoured that she managed to view KaiJou in a way I thought was only accessible in the prison of my mind, I felt compelled to extend the metaphors into something more coherent as a thanks to her for viewing my OTP in the language most familiar to me, and as a physical reminder of my headcanon KaiJou. So, I guess this piece is dedicated to her!
> 
> Whilst short (and rather lacking I'll admit), I hope the imagery is somewhat comprehensible, and that I can translate some of what I feel for, and is this couple in this drabble. 
> 
> Thank you kindly for reading!
> 
> (And yes, I'm still stuck in a horrific writer's block, and am sitting on a half finished piece I was supposed to post originally in place of this...)
> 
> (Crossposted to my tumblr: rainofcolours)


End file.
